FANFICTION FIGHT 1 Naruto VS Ichigo
by Vaebrae
Summary: the most dreaded, anticipated, and overpowered fight of the season, Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja and hero of Konohakagure, or Ichigo, substitute shinigami and protector of Karakura town (and, lets face it, the soul society, hell, earth, and lots of other places and peoples) WHO WILL WIN! WHO WILL BE NEXT! comment to vote on your fave fighting matchup


ok so here i go lol

THIS IS THE FIRST of my fanfiction fights and it is Naruto VS Ichigo, two of the biggest names in anime/manga

now, ive taken out the fact that ichigo would be invisible to naruto's eyes, and essentially reiastu and chakra will be considered the same thing in this, oh and im gonna break the fourth wall in this one, just to be a little silly

this should be a good fight because both ichigo and naruto have grown greatly in power levels, they have similar power levels in the way of speed, strength, durability, and endurance, and the both have enhanced states, rage states, and trump cards

so here goes, and i hope you enjoy (ps. ill be doing another one next week, so if you would like to see another fight with your favorite matchup, comment )

Ichigo Kurosaki is sitting in a restaurant by his lonesome, enjoying a nice meal and keeping a lookout for hollows or anything else that might threaten his human friends and family. He's readying another mouthful and lifting it when he hears the bell above the door jingle and an obnoxiously loud voice yell out "RAMEN!" The food falls out of his chopsticks and he looks up at the source.

He sees a young man in orange clothing, has a yellow hair, blue eyes, a metal headband, and whisker marks on his cheeks. His mood instantly drops and he yells at him to quiet down and that people are trying to enjoy their meals. Ichigo recognizes Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of the series that his own was competing with for popularity, and it didn't help that he was being loud and obnoxious.

Naruto looks over at him, recognizes the shinigami and smiles. "Hey Strawberry! No need to be irritable because your story isn't as popular as mine."

"Hey Banana! I'm not, so just shut your mouth and order your food or something, you're interrupting the atmosphere."

"The atmosphere was ruined before I walked in." Two puffs of smoke appear next to the blonde one and he appears to multiply. The three versions of himself stand at Ichigo's table. The store owner, having heard of these two monsters, asks them to take it outside, but wonders himself if that'll even help. Ichigo stands up and sets his utensils down, except he's wearing his shinigami gi. His actual body is in the chair still, unconscious. He walks outside, smirking, with a trio of smiling Narutos behind.

Standing a good 20 feet apart, Ichigo pulls out his shikai sword, Zangetsu and readies himself. Each Naruto pulls out a kunai knife and starts running. The outer Narutos toss their knives at Ichigo while the middle Naruto summons another clone underneath his feet, pushing him upward, adding to his jumping power. Ichigo easily parries the knives that were thrown, and then proceeds to take out the three attacking clones. He barely saved enough time to parry the blade of the original, falling Naruto.

The blade of Naruto's knife wasn't able to stand against Zangetsu's durability, and Zangetsu cuts right through the kunai. Naruto goes off balance slightly but without missing a beat, leaps back and summons a clone. The clone makes a motion near Naruto's outstretched hand, and instantly there's a swirling ball of blue energy. The clone tosses the original towards their opponent, but as Naruto draws near, Ichigo leaps backwards into the air, sending a shockwave of his own blue energy through the air, followed by a second one to propel the first, in an 'x' formation. Naruto, having no time for any other option, meets the Getsuga Tensho with his own Rasengan. The two attacks struggle for power over each other, and they both disperse in a little shockwave. Once the dust clears, Naruto checks his surroundings and sees the shinigami seemingly standing on an invisible platform midair. The shinigami smirks, and motions with his sword for Naruto.

"Bring it, Banana!"

"You got it, Strawberry!"

Naruto makes a hand sign and hundreds of clones simultaneously appear around Ichigo on all sides. Wasting no time, each one leaps from their own positions and attack. The shinigami takes out a few, but is overwhelmed. The clones drag him down to the ground again and pummel him. after a few seconds of taking a beating, the clones fly up and off of him in every direction. They each explode in a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, Ichigo is now equipped with a new sword and a new uniform. He turns towards Ichigo and says "Tensa Zangetsu." lightly under his breath.

With a blur of movement, Ichigo disappears and reappears before the original Naruto, slashing at him before Naruto has much of a time to react. Naruto uses the spring-loaded kunai in each sleeve to deflect the first blow just enough from a killing blow. The sword penetrates through his left shoulder. The ninja yells out in pain, but pulls away. He summons more clones as he leaps back, each one of the 3 of them is sitting in a meditative position. Ichigo notices this and doesn't like it. He takes the time to travel to each one and slice through them each. They were spread apart long enough that it takes roughly seven seconds to take them out. When he turns back, Naruto's eyes have a red shadow above them and his eyes are now yellow and have the iris of a toad.

"It's not the time for make-up, Banana." says the shinigami as he dashes at Naruto with blistering speed yet again, but this time the ninja is able to follow his movements and adjust his timing accordingly. Though he may not be as fast, he has good judgement. The ninja pulls back and punches the air ahead of himself, making use of Frog Kata. The air in between himself and the shinigami ripples as the air is displaced with nature energy, which hits Ichigo with the force of a freight train. The shinigami flies back and hits a will, breaking through and collapsing that side of the building. He pulls free of the rubble and sends another shockwave from the edge of his sword, but it's no longer blue, its a dark black color with glowing red edges. It hits Naruto dead on, but Naruto poofs into smoke, which encompasses the entire street around where he was. Ichigo stands in place, looking in the smoke, expecting a trick or trap of some sort.

He sees something that validates his theory. emerging from the smoke was a bigger version of Naruto's energy attack, spinning through the air with blades swirling around the middle of it. Ichigo attempts to parry it with a Gestuga enhanced blade. It works for the most part but forces him inside the building and against a wall. Then it expands. It destroys that entire area of the building, not even leaving behind rubble. But sure enough, a battered and bruised, but still ready, Ichigo stands in the building.

"I didn't except to be pushed so far so fast." Ichigo says to himself.

"Me either. I guess we got a little hostile over who's show is better." Naruto says to Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Strawberry."

"Me too, Banana. But I'm liking this fight so far, let's see who can go the furthest and who's stronger." Ichigo smiles and winks, but when his eye opens, it's black with a yellow pupil. Ichigo yells out with a distorted voice, pulls down across his face, making a skull-shaped mask appear, and appears next to Naruto swinging. Naruto's eyes open wide and he says "Oh..."

He falls over, Ichigo standing above him, sword at the ready, insuring his victory. Naruto, while bleeding out of his side. Gets up and instantly becomes a mass of yellow-orangey flames. Ichigo swings his sword down to cleave him in two, but his sword swings down, meeting no resistance. Naruto is already gone. Ichigo looks around for any signs of the little flame brat. He senses a disturbamce in the air and instinctively swings his sword with a huge Gestuga cloak over it. His sword meets a ball of blue swirling energy with three more smaller versions of the same ball revolving around it. The force of the two attacks hitting each other creates a massive displacement of air, which causes a shockwave so powerful that most of the glass and weaker structures shatter or turn to rubble and dust when it hits them. The two combatants fly back.

Naruto stands but Ichigo stays down. When the ninja notices him still on the ground, there's a large piece of rubble impaling his upper middle chest. Naruto rushes to him, and within a spilt second is next him and pulling him off the rubble. He's holding the dying shinigami. Ichigo's eyes open after a few seconds, but they have an insane, animalistic look to them. He yells out with that distorted voice, but everything around him shakes from the force of his voice. Naruto closes his ears with his hands. When he looks back up the creature he sees is no longer the shinigami. It's a force of unimaginable power, but no mind to control it. It's mask now has demonic, blade like horns on the top facing forward, long orange hair, white skin with red markings, and a different set of markings on the skeletal mask/face. The creature takes advantage of the precious few seconds Naruto had to react, and grabs him by the throat.

He pulls Naruto up to his face and screams at him, afterwords tossing him back, and chasing him, like a cat playing with it's victim if it wants to be particularly malicious. Naruto looks around for something to grab ahold of, but nothing is close enough. The beast appears ahead of Naruto's trajectory, and swings the handle of his sword down, hitting Naruto's stomach with the butt of it, forcing him down into the ground. Dust flies, and the beast roars and positions his head so that his horns are pointing directly at Naruto. A red energy gathers at the end of the horns. Unknown to the beast, black and white energy is gathering in the dust. Naruto kicks the beasts chest, sending backwards and into the air. The beast shoots his cero energy blast while flying back, and Naruto sends his tailed beast ball at the cero blast to neutralize it.

The two energies combat in midair, and neither wins, they disperse. When the energies disperse, both adversaries have already begun to charge and the beast notices the new power levels of his prey. They'remuch higher than his own. They've already begun attacking and blocking and hitting and missing and swinging and striking in midair, neither one giving 'ground', so to speak. The beast, though, is losing this fight. Most of his hits are completely blocked or deflected by Naruto, but almost half of Naruto's strikes are hits and the other half are blocked.

The beast leaps back and fires a string of rapid fire cero. They connect, and smoke appears. When it clears, Naruto is gone, having already fallen through it out of the sky. Naruto lands flawlessly, even at such a height. The beast sees nine tails of energy poking out from underneath Naruto's new cloak of energy. The beast throws his swords, covered in a Gestuga/cero energy spear, and follows after it in a vicious manner, like a cornered animal. Two of Naruto's tails rise up and deflect the sword ever so much that it passes by him and imbeds itself in the concrete. The beast is soon after, but Naruto's other seven tails turn to hands and grab it midair. It fires more cero franticly , but to no avail as the two tails Naruto has in reserve block it. The two tails turn into fist and punch it over and over again relenlessly, before the two hands and Naruto's real hands form a super-mini-tailed-beast-ball and thrust it into his chest, sending the beast flying, and ripping off the mask and armor of the beast, leaving behind a long haired Ichigo, whose hollow hole has closed over and is slightly healed from his beating.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, just about to end this." He says, standing slowly. He walks over to his sword and removes it from the ground. He than leaps back to where he was standing before and a huge sphere of blue and black energy erupts from him, becoming a column of energy, swirling and cyclonic. When it finishes, Ichigo is standing there, covered in dark grey bandages, black tattoo like markings on his skin, long black hair, and black fire-like energy emitting from him.

"This will be the end of the fight." Ichigo says. "This is all that I have, it's only fair that you show me all that you have."

Naruto's yellow/orange energy expands around him to form a giant nine-tailed fox, the shape of Kurama himself. "Is this good enough for you?"

Ichigo nods, and raises his arm. Naruto puts his hands in front of himself, the maw of the fox opening in time. They both fire off they're most powerful techniques. Naruto, putting every ounce of power he had into a tailed beast ball that would eclipse that of what the ten-tails had shown when it was incomplete in the war, and Ichigo, using Mugestu, the Final Gestuga.

Everything goes white...

And when the energies clear, both young men are lying on the ground, completely spent and have barely enough energy to move.

"Well... that was... fun..." says the ninja, huffing and puffing.

"We should... do it again... sometime... " says the shinigami, out of breath.

"Strawberry."

"Banana."

And they both laugh.

I hope you enjoyed this, took me quite a long time to write, i had to make sure i knew everything about their powers and attributes and fighting styles and stuff, and then had to find an ending that would be satisfactory for fans of both series (you know, seeing how some people like one but hate the other and argue so hard about their side and what not) and im a fan of both, and i didnt even have the heart to choose one particular side over the other, so here it is, and if you enjoyed it, plz plz plz comment on what you thought and tell me if i should keep going and who should be next thank you


End file.
